Nature's Blood Line
by KaminoShinigami
Summary: Naruto after fighting Pain awakens his blood line which just so happens to be that of Hashirama the first hokage. Naruto along with Hinata, Lee, and Sakura travel the iron nation defeating Bandits in order to gain money and resources for the rebuilding of the Hidden Leaf. Hinata and Naruto relation ship, Lee op, Sakura not useless.
1. Chapter 1

The bloodline-Chapter 1

AN: So after the battle with Pain this takes place. I am changing everything that happened after the battle. My own events may seem out of order or out of place but deal with it I haven't really seen this part of the series or manga only way after it.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Naruto.

This takes place shortly after the pain fight that destroyed the hidden leaf village.

A cool breeze flew across a major crater and then down through the remaining buildings of the Hidden Leaf village. Through building after building before resting against one of the medical tents that were established after Naruto had drove Pain away from the village. Sakura walked into one of the camps to see a young blond sitting on a small medical cot. "Hey." She said as she brushed through the door flaps. Naruto stood at her arrival and responded with a simple good morning. Sakura had brought with her some soup and placed it on a small table in the center of the tent. After a few seconds of silence Naruto reached over and grabbed the bowl but winced in pain from his side. He quickly open his jacket to see that his entire torso was bandaged up. "What happened to me?" He asked her with a puzzled look on his face. Sakura looked confused before answering him. "I think that when you fought Pain you shattered a few ribs and nearly tore a few muscles. That nine tails cloak of yours destroys everything, and apparently even you." After the boy finished his meal he walked over to the door flaps of the tent. "What tent is Hinata in?" He asked her. "The one across the way." She said while pointing towards a tall brown tent. "Thanks." He nodded as he walked outside.

When he walked outside the light blinded him for a second before revealing a vast battle field of ruin. The town was completely leveled by the immense gravity Pain could control. Naruto got a little angry at the sight of the village but kept cool and walked into the tent Sakura pointed out. Upon his arrival Hinata was eating her morning soup. Her face exploded with a huge smile when she saw him enter. "Hey Naruto." She said before putting her bowl down on the table and standing up. "How you holding up Hinata?" He said while placing an arm behind his head and putting on a smile. "Thank you for asking. I'm doing fine. Sakura and the others are doing all they can to help those injured." She responded before standing. She walked up to her coat which was lying on a small stool. As she put it on and fastened the buttons she turned back to Naruto who was on the ground in pain. He was silently wincing at some kind of pain in his stomach. "Naruto!" She shouted before falling to her knees and trying to comfort him. "Help! Someone come in here!" She shouted before Sakura and Kakashi burst through the tent's flaps. "Whats wrong?" Questioned Sakura as she dropped down next to them. "My insides the burn!" Naruto shouted before several immense coughs of blood shot from his mouth. Sakura began channeling her healing chakra into him and looked at Kakashi for him to gather some help from the other doctors and nurses. 'I know this feeling...Its that damn fox.' Naruto thought to himself before mustering his strength and standing. "It's the fox." He growled as he stumbled out of the tent. He clenched his stomach before he used his body flicker to jump away from the village and deep into the surrounding forest.

Now all alone he lay on the ground panting and wincing the immense pain he was feeling. 'Go ahead and do something.' He thought the himself. Naruto went into his inner mind to speak to the fox. When he finally could concentrate he appeared in front of the enormous gates that hold the beast. Although the beast was roaring out in pain as well. Its eyes where sharp as it focused its vision on the blond. "What are you doing Naruto?" Its mighty voice asked before being cut of by a large wooden tori gate smashing into his neck. Naruto confused of where these immense gate came from but there were several that fell completely trapping the beast and suppressing the pain they both felt. Naruto was quickly jolted back to the real world by a firm hand shaking his shoulder. It was Hinata, she was standing above him with her arms around him and his face buried in her lap. When Naruto come to his senses he leaned up breaking the contact with Hinata. She merely stared at him before telling him. "Naruto I won't let you become that monster again. If it hurts you I won't let it happen again." She was fiercely confident unlike usual and had a tear running down her face. Naruto was surprised by the sudden out burst of emotion and chuckled as he stood and stuck his hand out for her to grab. "Well then keep that promise." He said as she smiled at the gesture and grabbed his hand. He pulled hard lifting her from the ground quickly before hugging her. Hinata laughed at him as he laughed along with her. They separated and used body flicker to travel back into the camps. "Why'd you run off like that you dofus!" Sakura screamed as she slammed her balled hand into Naruto. He back up and threw his hands up. "Sorry I didn't want to fox to destroy things even more." He spouted resulting in Sakura to humph and walk away. Him and Kakashi merely laughed. Hinata was standing back but laughed as well.

Later that night-

Everyone had gathered next to fire pits that held large cauldrons filled to the brim with a smooth soup. Naruto along with Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba all sat together eating and joking. Naruto however was lost in thought about the large tori gated that smashed the fox. After some thinking he stood and placed his bowl on the table in front of the table and walked off into the dark night. After a few meters of walking he was barely in the light of the fires, he stopped and sat on the ground. He began channeling until he entered his inner mind to speak with the fox. When he reached the gates the tori gates were gone and the fox was gathered in thought as well. "Naruto." It spoke. "It seems you ever cease to amaze me." "What are you talking about fox?" He said quizzically. He was touched from behind on the shoulder. He quickly jolted back in surprise to see the first hokage standing before him. "Hello Naruto. I'm the first hokage Hashirama." He said before Naruto bowed. "Its an honor but how did you get here and aren't you dead?" He asked calmly. "Good question." He praised. "I have been summoned her to tell you that you are my great great grandson. No one knows but your father was my sons son but had to be taken in since my sun was killed in a fight." Naruto was staring blankly as he was in thought. ' I'm the grandson of the first hokage. That's incredibly awesome.' He thought before asking. "Do I have wood release like you or is my sage mode different? Whats up with the family tree?" He asked a little more casual now than before. "You may have wood release since you stopped the Nine tails from awakening again earlier today. However it will take a lot of training to learn the techniques of wood release." He answered before showing Naruto a hand sign and telling him to only use it when he truly needs it and to not let anyone know of his ancestry. After Naruto memorized the hand signs Hashirama vanished.

Naruto stood and turned towards to fire. As he walked back he sensed a large force coming at him. As he stopped to dodge it Sakura slammed into him. She had tackled him to the ground. "Ow! What was that for Sakura." He shouted before her hand shhed his mouth. "Be quiet." She demanded before letting him to stand. "About the village the other day I want to say thank you. If you didn't show up not only would the village but also Kakashi be gone." She had put her done down as he thanked him. Naruto who had never been thanked for anything just stood in confusion. "Uh...Thanks but I don't deserve the credit. If not for Hinata stopping Pain from killing me and allowing me to transform into my nine tailed chakra cloak I would've lost. So if anyone thank her." He said before throwing an arm behind his head walking back to the fire. Sakura just stood there watching him as he sat down and joked around with everyone. 'That fool. So modest.' She thought to herself as she began to walk to group.

As the night began to die down Shikamaru and Kiba left to go rest for tomorrow leaving only Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Hinata around the fire. Hinata was staring and marveling at Naruto like she had been doing all night. Lee had been eating some more of the bread that was given out with the soup and Sakura was cleaning up the fire and prepared to go back to her tent. Lee saw Hinata looking at Naruto and nudged her. She seemed more entranced by him than ever before. "Hinata are you okay?" He asked her which resulted in Naruto looking over and asking her as well. She merely blushed a bit and denied any thing. Everyone went back to normal but Lee kept his eye on her thinking about something. After some time everyone stood to go to their respected tents. Lee and Naruto went on way as Hinata and Sakura went the other. On the way back Lee looked at Naruto which stopped along with him. "You know Naruto." He said in his peppy tone. "We are getting older and some of us have found others. I don't know if you haven't seen the way Hinata looks at you but maybe you should ask her how she feels about you." He turned and broke off from the conversation before Naruto could respond. Naruto walked back to his tent in thought of what Lee was talking about. As he reached his tent he laid down and looked up at the roof. 'I wonder of she feels that way. I mean shes always been staring at me.' He thought to himself before the fox butted in. "Love is a mysterious thing boy." his deep voice spoke followed by a small demonic laugh.

The next morning-

Naruto woke up slightly distressed from the thing Lee had said to him. He had stayed up late thinking about all the past experiences that he didn't realize her feelings for him. He eventually stood after laying in bed for a while and grabbed the bucket of water in the corner and cleaned himself. After he washed his body he got dressed and sat at the table to wait for Sakura to bring him his morning meal. After about 10 minutes he heard the flaps flush open but he turned to see Hinata this time with his meal. He was surprised yet happy that she volunteered to bring him his soup. "Good morning Naruto." She said as she placed the two bowls on the table. "I hope its alright that I brought two bowls. I thought it would be nice if I could eat with you." she said with a smile on her face. "Uh- yeah, that's cool." Naruto said while throwing his trade mark pose with hie arm behind his head and sat down next to her on the small cot. They both ate and talked about random things mainly about Naruto's absence in the village when he went to train in sage mode. Hinata was enjoying herself more than usual when talking to Naruto. She had been smiling and been more relaxed than her usual self. After the meal was gone Naruto stood and placed both bowls on the tray Hinata used to carry them to the tent. When he was finished placing the bowls and the silverware down he turned to Hinata who was sitting and watching some birds pick at some seeds at the tent's entrance. "Hey Hinata?" Naruto spoke which was resulted in a quick jolt by Hinata. "Yes?" She answered. "On our way back from the fire last night me and Lee had a quick chat...He uh...He uh told me that you might uh." He said with incredible anxiety to her response. He had never talked to anyone or even heard anyone speak about love or romance other than Kakashi and Jiraiya. Which he didn't want to use their examples or purvey tactics. Hinata stood slowly as he kept sputtering and tilted her head in question. "Naruto?" She said calmly and a little concerned at his rash behavior. Naruto stopped at her voice and looked down with a smile on his face. He threw up one arm behind his head before leaning back. "So Hinata I'm trying to say… Do you like me?" He felt so childish for over reacting so bad at such an innocent question. Hinata merely stared at him raising the tension in the tent. Only after a strong breeze blew the tent's flaps around did Naruto lower his stature with a look of defeat. "Sorry just me Lee had a chat and it seemed like you had a crush on me over the years and I ignored it. Sorry for bringing it up." Naruto went to turn back towards the bed but was caught by a huge slap to the face. "YES! You idiot I've always loved you!" Yelled Hinata as she jumped into him and embraced him. Naruto lost his footing and fell to the ground. As they both sat up on the ground Hinata had tears running down her face. "I've always watched you with fascination. Your courage, your personality, and your ability to never give up. You even now came back to try and save the village that beat and broke you your entire life." As she spoke Naruto stared at her with his eyes welling up. He never laid a tear though. As he stood he began laughing and smiling. When he stood straight he extended his arm for Hinata who took it. She pulled hard as to launch her self at him and placed her lips against his. Naruto didn't see it coming and his eyes widened as he placed his arms around Hinata. Both teens stood there embracing each other and broke after a few seconds. "So-sorry." Hinata spouted before Naruto caught her as she went for the exit. "No its fine but what does that mean?" He questioned as he left go letting her turn and face him. "I'm not sure." She said looking at the ground like usual. "Well does this mean we're a thing?" He questioned and sat on the bed. "I- I guess so" She said while her face exploded in a wide smile and turned red. Naruto began laughing which was followed by Kakashi's who had walked in. "W-What Kakashi-Sensi?" Hinata questioned as she bowed for a second. "I heard you two love birds form out side and had to see it out." He said while his laughing ceased along with Naruto's. "I think its great the mighty Naruto found his other." he said while pulling out the book he kept in his jacket pocket. As he turned and began walking out of the tent he stopped and said that there's a meeting at the fire pits about the next move. Both ninjas nodded and Naruto grabbed the tray as they followed Kakashi towards the fire pits.

On the way the group was quiet and there was relief yet immense tension among Naruto and Hinata. As they approached the camps Lee walked up to Naruto and asked him if he had asked Hinata yet. Naruto only looked at her from a distance and turned back to him."I'd say things are awkward at the moment but I also think things are going fine." He said vaguely. Lee was confused but nodded in agreement as he walked over to his team and waited for further instruction. They recently elected chief officials of the camps all stood at the front and began speaking. "Hello and good morning everyone. So first things first, it seems that the iron sand village has employed us for some bandit undertakings. We will send four teams of four to the region to dispose of these bandit hide outs. We have personally selected team captains. Team one: Naruto, Team two: Neji

Team three: Shikamaru, and finally Team four: Kiba. Pick who ever you're bringing for the mission and report back to us. That will be all for now." The chiefs spoke. Everyone nodded and broke off to the jobs everyone was assigned except for Naruto, Kiba, Neji, And Shikamaru. Naruto had first pick when looking at the list of volunteers given to Neji from the chiefs. Naruto at first glance saw and took Hinata, Sakura and Lee. Neji was upset about not being able to bring Hinata but picked Gara, Temari and Kankuro. Shikamaru and Kiba picked their groups and everyone left to report their choices to the chiefs.

That after noon-

The chiefs gathered the village again and told everyone who was chosen and what group they were in. When Hinata herd about her getting into Naruto's group she blushed and walked over next to him. He gave her a large smile before gathering Lee and Sakura.

Later that night-

After dinner the group came back to the fire pit and began talking like that night before except Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other and spoke mostly to themselves and Lee. Towards the end of the night Naruto left early by himself to a secret spot in the forest that only he knew about. When he reached there it was a massive tree that had a dark hole in it that lead all eh way up it and onto an enormous branch that was covered in privacy by moss and drooping leaves. When he reached the top he sat on the branch and began channeling till he appeared in his inner self to speak to the fox.

When he neared the fox the first hokage appeared and spoke. "So Naruto it seems you've found a love interest?" Hashirama laughed at the small blond before him. "Wait! How did know about that?" He pondered the spirit which responded. "I see and hear all you do in fact I can some times hear your thoughts if they are powerful enough. That was why I awoke when you fought Pain. To see the your hidden love Hinata be smashed and broken by Pain made you snap. Naruto nodded as he under stood and asked the spirit about his blood line and how he would train it. He was only warded off by an "Only in good time." Act as the ghost disappeared. Naruto looked confused but shrugged as he turned to the fox and disappeared. When he awoke he stood and stretched for it was late. He spawned to clones and told them to channel some Sage chakra for he would need it soon. They both used body flash and disappeared in the night.

As Naruto walked back to camp he felt a presence following him and when he stopped and turned to see who it was he was confronted by a man in a black coat similar to Shino's. He stared at Naruto before throwing a kunia at his feet which had a note stuck to it. When Naruto went to engage the foe he vanished in smoke. Naruto bent down and grabbed the note and looked over before shaking his head and placing it in his jacket pocket. When he finally started to return to the camps he saw Hinata waiting for him at his tent. When he walked up to her they greeted each other and both walked into his tent. "So Hinata what brings you by?" He asked her while sitting on the bed. She was sitting on the small stool next to the bed when she answered. "Well I wanted to talk about earlier today." Naruto sighed and nodded. "Well I'm not sure how to say this so. I would love to be with you Naruto. I want to always be by your side." She said in confidence. Naruto merely threw his arm behind his head. "I'd love that Hinata. I know I ignored you in the past and I'm sorry, but know I'll pay you back for it." He smiled wide. Hinata froze in excitement, she had been waiting her hole life to be with him. She jumped up and hugged him before leaving to go to her tent. "Don't forget to get a lot of rest there will be a lot of traveling involved." Naruto said while waving to her as she walked away.

AN: Okay so hope you enjoyed this. I'm hoping since I haven't seen this particular part of the series and should probably do a different part of he series but want everything to go smoothly. If you enjoyed the 1st chapter I usually update once or twice every week so check back soon for the second chapter and if you enjoy the story leave a review or pm me. Have a nice reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Blood Line-Chapter 2

AN: I forgot to mention that this Naruto is a bit dark and gets a bit darker the farther the story goes. He does kill but not always.

Some where in the Iron Nation's ice plains-

"Looks like a good place to set up camp Naruto." Sakura hinted to Naruto who was standing in the knee deep snow and was looking out over the horizon at a small camp full of thugs. "Yeah. I guess your right." He said while turning back and walking over the a lump of snow and channeled a loosely packed Rasengaun and smashed it lightly into the ground clearing the snow and forming a decent hole to keep the warm during the night. The cold and the rushing wind made it difficult to keep fires going plus the smoke would give them away to the bandits. Everyone placed their luggage next to the entrance to the small crater, then walked in with the blanket and pillow that was kept in the upper part of the bags they all carried. Lee along with Naruto sat on one side with their legs facing Sakura and Hinata at the other to avoid awkwardness.

The middle of the night-

Naruto had opened his eyes from one of his nightmares he had gotten form the immense hatred the fox gave off. He stood slowly as to not wake anybody and slowly walked out into the frozen wind until the camp wasn't visible anymore. As he kept going he looked around for a wide and open place. After about ten minutes of walking he saw a frozen over lake and walked to the center and sat criss cross on the cool ice. He began channeling his chakra and focusing on his bloods natural flow of chakra. 'Let's see what Hashirama's Jutsu looks like.' He thought to himself as he slammed his fingers together at incredible speeds going through nearly twenty or so signs and slamming his palm into the ground. At first nothing happened and Naruto questioned himself and stood the walk back. As he drew a step an enormous spike of wood shot up from under his feet smashing and separating the ice. The branch was massive nearly thirty feet in diameter and flew high before all around Naruto more branches shot out and rose into the air. As the ice began to break Naruto jumped form ice berg to ice berg. When he reached the bank he turned to see the wood had formed an immense Buddha with a large lantern and some six or so arms. "Holy crap!" He shouted before forming an immense Rasengaun with the help of the clone however this Rasengaun kept drawing form his blood line and had a greenish tint instead of the basic blue Rasengaun. He watched as the ball vibrated with more energy than ever before and ad the rotating paths of chakra became unstable then form back into grain patterns. He felt confident with this new ability and charged at the statue. 'If anyone finds out about this I'm screwed. The bandits will know we're here and worst of all the village might find out that I have a form of wood release.' He thought in terror as he jumped from the ice berg near the bank and into the air. As his body came down on the creation his Rasengaun made contact and completely and utterly destroyed everything it touched. Blasting its way through the wood and slamming into the ground forming a loud bang and an immense flash of light as it pushed the rushing wind back. The final impact engulfed the lake ten times over and left Naruto's arm red and his jacket's sleeve ravished and torn. The blond sat there in a small bit of pain and in a large amount of thought. 'Holy crap that's scary!' He thought to himself. After another ten minutes of him pondering new techniques and different Jutsu he could do he stood and remembered that Hashirama told to keep it secret and that it was dangerous for him to use it untrained. He cocked his head and popped his back and began his journey back to the cave but as he stepped out on to the surface of the edge of the massive crater he was confronted by Hinata. She had woke up form the crash and saw that Naruto was gone and chased after him with out alerting the others. Naruto was shocked that Hinata had followed him there and walked towards her. She winced and stepped back. "What was that just now?" She yelled at him. Naruto was again shocked at her intense tone and stuttered back. "Its my uh…. A new trick I uh.. learned while training in Sage mode." He smiled and nodded after he said it and waited for the response. "That wasn't Sage mode. If it was why didn't you use during your fight with pain?" She said angrily. "Fine! Fine! Stop yelling would you? And by the way what's got you so angry?" He said while throwing his hands up. "I hate to see you hurt and whatever that was could have saved not only you but Jiraiya." When she said that Naruto stopped in place and his expression fell flat and he stared coldly into her. "N-Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Truly I'm sorry, please forgive me." She squealed as tears formed at her eyes. She had thrown herself at him to calm him down but was brushed off when he went to walk towards the cave. Hinata stood there watching Naruto walk calmly and with out a soul back to the cave. She cleared her tears before taking off after him. When she finally reached the camp she looked around but saw that his stuff along with himself had disappeared. She fell to her knees and began sobbing softly to herself until she fell asleep.

The next morning-

Birds were chirping and flying fast off into the distance as a loud crash broke the silence waking Lee and Sakura who stood quickly. The both saw an immense pillar of smoke rising from the bandit camp. They both woke Hinata and rushed towards the camp.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Roared Naruto as fifty clones appeared behind him and rushed towards a group of sixty men with huge Rasengauns in their hands. When close enough the pairs threw each other at the men slamming Rasengauns into the crowd wrecking and destroying the enemy and the area around them leaving only a few dead corpse and some disembodied organs. Hinata along with Sakura gasped at the sight of Naruto murdering the bandits like it was nothing. Lee however closed his eyes and approached the blond. "Naruto stop this killing this isn't necessary. We don't have to do this." Lee said while he put up his arms in a fighting position. "Oh? Come now Lee you're going to fight me over some low life bandits? That's a bit rash don't you think?" Naruto said in a mocking tone. Lee gave one of those all life is precious speeches before charging Naruto. Naruto stood calmly with his blank stare from last night. As Lee approached Naruto exploded in energy pushing himself into Sage mode except this time it was in a hyper state from his awakened blood line which connected him to nature even more. Where his eyes had the orange liner was now black tears along with strange markings from the Fox's chakra infused into it. Lee jumped and spun before breaking into a drop kick which was caught effortlessly by Naruto's new Sage mode. Naruto still had the same blank expression before he slammed Lee into the ground. While Lee was mesmerized by the harsh impact Naruto held out his hand and formed one of the green nature Rasengauns and went to slam it into Lee. Lee however vanished as he passed through the six gate and sped back. "You guys go finish off the bandits I have him covered. Let's just hope he snaps out of it soon." Lee said to the girls as Naruto looked up and teleported into him with the ball which ruptured on Lee's arm and completely obliterated it. Lee roared out in pain before moving fast enough for his body to catch a flame and sending multiple kicks into Naruto's stomach and sending him flying back into one of the destroyed buildings the bandits were using. Lee grasped his arm which was only attached by a dangling tendon. He took the bandages from his wrist and wrapped it firm around the arm and readied for Naruto. The shack that Naruto landed exploded sending chunks of debris flying around the camp. All that stood there was Naruto in a new Sage mode stance and covered in a small faint Nine tails chakra cloak. His new Sage mode was completely dark except for solid green eyes. Naruto went for a step and immediately slammed his entire body into Lee which sent I'm skipping across the ice tundra and into the immense crater that was formed from the night before. As the dust cleared Lee laid on his back and thought to himself. 'The nature chakra is taking over. That's not Naruto anymore.'

Meanwhile-

Sakura punched one bandit in the mouth sending him into another bandit and leaving both incapacitated. Hinata had formed a perfect stance and deflected along with took out twelve guys with swords and some kunia. Both girls quickly made their way through the camp until confronted by the bandit chief's hut which had dozens of men with weapons and Jutsu ready for battle. Sakura jumped into the air and slammed her fist into the ground applying her Cherry Blossom Jutsu as she caused a massive fissure that rose form the ground and smashed a few bandits. Hinata ran in between the men and quickly and effortlessly made waste to dozens of the men as she passed by them. They both took out all but about five of the men until the chief came out from his hut. "What is this?" the tall and muscular man said in a joking tone. "Who are you fine ladies. And what may I help you with." He said as if they weren't breaking his men like they were twigs. Hinata had finished the rest of the men before responding with "We are here for the Iron Nation justice division. We have been hired to take out the infestation of bandits in this area." She said while gaining control of her breathing. "Oh really? Well seems me and my boys have to fight for our right to stay. Okay very well come at me with all you have because we aren't leaving." He said in a more serious tone than before.

Meanwhile elsewhere-

Lee had been pushing himself to keep even remotely close to Naruto's speed. Naruto would teleport and slam an attack then teleport and come from the other side with another attack. Lee had happen to see the pattern that Naruto was attacking in but still couldn't do much in terms of defending against them. Naruto eventually stopped and appeared in the center of the crater. He was still and collected but still possessed by the natures chakra. Lee had appeared as well but a few yards away from Naruto and fell to one knee as he held his right side as Naruto had hit it with one of the nature Rasengauns. He also had blood running slowly down his face and across his forehead. Naruto raised his hands out like that of a cross and his head began twitching as massive tendrils of wood shot form the ground and rushed at Lee. Lee even though he had been injured and in his sixth gate could easily dodge these tendrils. As he kept dodging various wooden Jutsu he noticed that Naruto was standing still and open. Lee took this opportunity and rushed Naruto ad used a technique that he learned from Neji and poked a pressure point the completely shut down the chakra flow. Naruto instantly exploded in a cloud of black and transformed back to normal and dropped to the ground in a slumber. Lee had also fallen back and closed his gates returning to normal and felling the full force of his injuries. Now both teens lay there in the crater with massive tendrils of wood surrounding them asleep.

Back to Sakura and Hinata-

Hinata had activated her twin lion fists and charged at the chief but every strike was simply caught by a simple flat palm in a hive five fashion. The man laughed as Sakura was passed out on the ground with black marks up and down her body and blood pouring out of her arm. Hinata was also injured with some black marks of her own across her body and blood dripping down her forehead. "Magnet Release: Great Cage" The man yelled as large plates of metal shot up form the ground and crushed into a ball around Hinata trapping her inside. The man leaned over and picked the heavy ball of steel up and slammed it into the ground before roaring another Jutsu and crushing Hinata into the ground. She screamed out in pain but was soon tuned out by the silence of her passing out. By that time Naruto walked up carrying Lee over his shoulder. Lee was conscious but in no shape to fight so Naruto laid his next to Sakura and stood in front of the man. "What are you this girls boyfriend?" The man joked before Naruto unleashed a powerful uppercut into his jaw. "Oh you'll have to do better than that boy." The man said as he pulled his head back down onto Naruto's fist sending the blond into the ground. As Naruto stood back up in a daze from the counter attack the man spoke again. "I am Ninato Akatski the second eldest son of the Akatski family. We have been famous blacksmiths in the Iron Nation for as long as the family has existed. We also posses what is known as Magnet Release or metal Jutsu." he spoke confidently. Naruto merely wiped his face and spat the blood on his lip in the man's face. "I don't give a damn who you are you will release Hinata and leave the Iron Nation you rat." Naruto said. The man grew red with anger and exploded out with metal shards rising from the ground and smashing into Naruto. "And what if I don't boy?" He said while Naruto got back up. "Then I'll make you?" He growled as he channeled his chakra. Whiskers formed on his face and a faint cloak of the Khurama's chakra grew around him. He also entered his new black Chakra Sage mode which only covered his eyes and his cheeks. Naruto stood forward and slashed his arm side ways in front of himself causing multiple wooden tendrils to burst form the ground and began running towards Ninato. As the tendril drew close Ninato slashed them away with some metal he formed to the contours of his arms forming large claws and armor for his arms. Naruto slammed a mighty punch into Ninato's right arm sending him sliding back with no harm. "See boy nothing you can do can hurt me!" Growled Ninato as he drew two immense piles of metal form the ground and formed to huge hammers and grabbed each with one hand. "Time to end this silly game." He said while charging at Naruto at an unbelievable speed and slamming his hammer down into the blond and spinning slamming the other one deep into Naruto's chest send int the teen skipping and flipping across the camp until stopping himself in a wooden hand that he summoned form the ground. 'Ow that hurts bad. I gotta try that new Rasengaun I've been thinking of.' Naruto thought to himself before he stood out of the hand and charged his own Rasengaun. Ninato had walked around the corner of the buildings to see Naruto standing there holding his Jutsu. Lee had followed to see the fight."I've told you boy your weak Jutsu won't work on me." Ninato boasted as he watched Naruto with curiosity. All most as if on queue Naruto shot form the hand like a speeding bullet with a new Rasengaun that was pure green and had a wooden ribcage holding it together. "Nature's Heart Rasengaun!" Naruto yelled as he flew at Ninato. Ninato mimicked the Jutsu he used on Hinata and contained Naruto in a metal shell which slowly stopped about five feet form Ninato. As Ninato walked closer he placed his leg on top of the ball. "See kid I'm just too powerful for you. Why doesn't the great Iron Nation send someone worth a fight my way." He chuckled before a ting came form the ball and it erupted out as a large wooded fox tail shot trough the hull followed by eight more and then Naruto screaming as he slammed his powerful new Rasengaun into the chest of Ninato. The both sat there for a second in a clash of will power before a Huge wooden nine tailed beast appeared behind Naruto and spun slashing its tails against Ninato breaking his guard and allowing Naruto to blast a hole straight through his body. Leaving nothing more than a dead body with out a heart. Naruto stood up straight and was in a wooden construct on the nine tails chakra cloak. He was waring it like a suit and flexed causing it the crack and fall off to the ground and the colossal raging beast behind him to vanish as well. He walked over to Lee and said "Keep this between us for now okay?". Naruto then proceed the form a group of wooden claws around his hand and stabbed them into the metal shell Hinata was in and ripped it open revealing her asleep and struggling for air. "These shells are air tight so you could suffocate in them." He said out load as he pulled her close to himself and slung her over his back and walked up to Sakura. She was already woken up by Lee which had somewhat healed during the fight by using some basic healing Jutsu he learned in school. She had been asking him about the fight when Naruto came up to them both. Lee answered with a vague "Naruto came and fought the chief, who's name happened to be Ninato.". Sakura surprisingly with out question accepted the answer and the group began their walk through the heavy snow towards the camp site to gather their gear.

When walking back to camp Naruto fell back due to a limp that formed during the trip back from some swelling in his right leg. When Sakura and Lee were far enough ahead he stopped and placed his coat down and then laid Hinata on it to keep her from the wet snow. He pulled up his pant leg revealing a large red paw imprint. "What's that?" Hinata questioned Naruto which caught him on surprise. "Oh this? It's just something that showed up during my childhood. During the fight I think I tapped into it and summoned a Nine Tails minion out of wood." He said not paying attention. "Wood?" Hinata asked him with a confused face. "It's complicated so I'll tell you later." He said before letting his pants leg settle back down to his ankle. "I'm sorry Naruto. I had a nightmare about you, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were all dead. I shouldn't have brought Jiraiya's death up." She was interrupted by Naruto pressing her into him hugging her tight. "No I'm sorry I lost my cool. I nearly killed Lee if it weren't for me being so stupid all the time." He said with his voice full of emotion. Hinata merely pressed herself back and placed her forehead against his. "You're not stupid Naruto." She said before giving him a kiss. "I thinks Sakura and Lee are waiting on us." Naruto said sheepishly as he stood with a red face and helped Hinata stand up. He placed his coat back on and together they traveled back to the small crater they call a camp.

A few days later-

'Naruto reporting in form the first bandit camp already that's assuring.'Thought the Chiefs that were in charge of the rebuilding of the Hidden Leaf Village. As the team walked up the rows of tents that were set up they were greeted by various villagers and congratulated on their hasty work. "Good job ninja. We the chiefs thank you and hope that after a few days rest you can make us proud again." Said the head of the chiefs. "Yes sir." Nodded Naruto as the group broke away and went to one of the fire pits for lunch. Hinata and Naruto had grown much closer as they traveled back to village as Lee had fully recovered from the fight with Naruto and held no resentment only fear for if he were to turn on the village no one could stop him. Sakura had been practicing her healing Jutsu on Lee on the way back. Naruto and Hinata were talking and eating as well as talking and joking with Sakura. Lee had taken his to go as he visited Guy. Guy welcomed Lee into his tent and the too caught up on the trip.

Later that night-

Naruto had broken form the group to train in I new abilities. He found a secluded region of the forest and sat meditating. When he appeared in his inner mind he was greeted by Hashirama who congratulated him on his victory over Ninato and Hinata. Naruto was questioning some things on wood release before Hashirama told him that he not only had wood release but wood is only obtained with perfect balance of Water and Earth chakra. Naruto was delighted when he heard he had the affinities and was given a normal water dragon and rock crusher Jutsu from his great grandfather. It was also explained that he now had access to new forms of Sage mode three to be exact. Attack, Defense, and Nine tailed mode. The Nine Tailed beast had a major effect on the Sage mode and the blood line sense they were both awakened while he was in the chakra cloak. After Naruto had enough lessons he thanked Hashirama and returned to his tent which upon his arrival had Hinata waiting for him.

"Whats up Hinata?" Naruto asked as he entered his tent. "Nothing just thought I'd come visit you." She said while standing and bowing. "Oh well that's very nice of you and I love that you would but I need to rest since I'm going to train tomorrow." He said sheepishly as he sat on the bed. "Oh well can I stay and talk till you fall asleep?" She asked which Naruto being a nice guys agreed and laid down. Hinata sat in the small stool next to he bed which was fairly comfortable. They were both talking about how in the sat Naruto used to be so determined to become Hokage and now hes more interested in becoming himself than anything. They also talked about how Hinata wanted to be him and next to him as a child and now gets to live her childhood dream. They even covered the fight with Pain and why she went out there and the injuries she obtained defending Naruto. The kept talking until Naruto fell asleep.

When Naruto woke up he went to stand but felt something heavy holding him down. When he opened his eyes he saw Hinata had passed out in his bed instead of walking back to her own tent. He laughed quietly at her then stood and brushed himself off before walking out and into the training fields. He summoned two shadow clones which spun chakra in his hand and he threw a wind style Rasengaun. When he threw it, it was more powerful than ever before. 'Seems my blood line affects all affinities. Neat' He thought to himself before spawning several dozen clones. They all attacked him at once. He quickly dodged and weaved through attacks and attacking himself before jumping back and trying his new Water Style: Water Hydra Jutsu. As he did the hand signs and added chakra a colossal three headed dragon came from now where and smashed through the clones. He also did his new Earth Style: Colossal Crusher. Which when chakra was added he made two enormous chunks of rock rise across form each other into the air and slam together then compact. After all clones were defeated he returned for breakfast and meet up with Sakura, Lee, and Hinata who was happier than usual. Probably form sleeping with Naruto. The group ate before they were given their next assignment.

AN: Weird way to end it I know, but there wasn't much more to include in this chapter. If you don't understand the magnet release or how earth and water create wood pm me and I'll be happy to explain. Since there is a part in the series that talks about those with earth and water affinities could possibly create wood release for a short time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blood Line- Chapter 3

AN: Some things in this chapter are going to appear way before they appeared in the actual manga and series so excuse the strange way I introduce it. Another thing is, I did not come up with the sword idea it was me and my brother that spoke about Naruto if he could channel the nine tailed beast's chakra through a weapon.

Some where in the forest near the Hidden Leaf-

"Sir. We've been given orders form HQ saying that the ninja have taken out three bases and Naruto U. the boy which contains the Nine Tails has taken out Ninato." A feeble man in green ninja garb with his face and mouth covered by a thin cloth said while anxiously waiting for his master's response. "Good. Seems our little sapling is growing nicely." A dark man whispered while sitting in a large throne chair. He slowly stood and walked over to the man bent over in a bow. "Go and tell this bearer of the fox that his destiny had arrived and will be visiting him soon." He said while patting his hand on the man's back letting him know that he could relax. "Yes sir!" He yelled as he formed a hand sign of a dragon and body flickered out of the room and appearing at the entrance of an enormous cave. He stopped and watched out at the jungle before flicking again and vanishing.

Somewhere in the Iron Nation near the coast-

"Wind Style Giant Rasengaun!" Yelled three blonds as they rampaged through an open beach and threw an immense ball of chakra with spinning blades that whooshed through the air as it flew towards a slender man in a purple samurai outfit. As the ball drew near the man shifted his weight and pulled out a large katana which had a thin hollow slot carved on the side facing the Rasengaun. The man flexed and his blade erupted into blue flames which then concentrated on the slot and fixated itself into the blade's shape. "Slicing Technique: Flaming strike!" The man called out as the Rasengaun hit his blade and hovered on it before being sliced in half and losing its rotation. Naruto stood in disbelief as a large line of blue fire rose form the Rasengaun and rushed towards him at an incredible speed. He had to force some of his bloodline chakra into his legs as to push himself of the ground using tendrils before the attack sliced and burnt the ground where he was once standing. "Crap! This is bad." He said while watching the man as he fell to the ground and landed on his feet.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted as he came running up behind him. "Let me fight him." He nodded before Naruto nodded back and ran off to regroup with Hinata and Sakura. Lee stood and watched for the man's sword which was tied to the left hand side of his uniform. Lee broke through the first three gates and rushed his target at immense speeds but was thrown off by large strikes of wind from invisible strikes of the man's chakra infused sword. Lee had be pushed off one last time before catching himself and popping the 4th and 5th gate and rushing at the man even harder than before. When the wind strike came close to Lee he sent a punch which met the wind and dispersed it. "Clever boy." The man spoke as Lee came closer. He stomped on the ground and sand was sent up bringing Lee along with it and slamming him into the ground. "Don't forget I also have Jutsu." The man said before spreading his legs and raising his arms causing the ground to shake. Soon the entire beach began to rise at the shore line and into the air. When it reached a few hundred feet off the ground Naruto formed a hand sign and punched his fist into ground and released his chakra into the earth. After a few seconds a few dozen of wooden gargoyles rose form the ground massive in size and grabbed onto the floating island. Lee quickly ran and jumped off and onto the ground. The wooden statues forced the island sideways and slammed it into the ground breaking it into large chunks.

Naruto jumped into the air and formed a Rasengaun, however it wasn't the Nature's Heart it was a dark green Rasengaun that had a black center to it. He had a few pairs of clones launch him faster and faster at the ruble. As he Rasengaun came close to the rock he was met by the actual blade and it's master. The Rasengaun didn't show any sign of damage as Naruto roared out and pressed everything he had into the attack. Hitoru which was the name of the samurai pushed some special chakra into the blade which caused it the vibrate and start to slowly edge it's way into the Rasengaun. After another few seconds of clashing the Rasengaun broke and the samurai went flying back as well as Naruto. Each went flying through rocks and trees until Naruto caught him self with some wooden fox tails he formed at the base of his spine. Hitoru didn't stop until he slammed into one of the immense wood gargoyles. When he stood Naruto was standing above him with the rest of the group behind him.

"Before you end me, take this sword and use it to defeat the masked man." He coughed up a bit of blood. "This sword was crafted by me. It has every form of chakra available and can disperse chakra attacks. Be wary though the blade as a special chakra sealed into it that when activated causes it to vibrate and disperse chakra." Naruto was sadden by the quick fight and the willingness to give him the blade but he hesitantly accepted the weapon. "Uh-Thank you. One question though, can there be implemented chakra? Plus why did you let us defeat you so easily and who is this masked man?" He asked but was cut off by a quiet chuckle and the dropping of Hitoru's head. "I have a disease that eats away my flesh so I wanted to die by my own terms and you seem like a worthy opponent as well as a strong heir for the blade." he said before his breathing ceased. They all stood and payed respects before turning and walking through the destroyed ruins of the bandit camp.

Naruto pulled the sword out of the sheathe which he had strapped around his back. When he firmly grasped the handle the blade's slot began to light up slightly. Naruto was instantly grabbed and pulled into his inner mind. "Naruto be careful with the sword. Take care for we do not know it's power or capabilities." Hashirama said in a dark tone before Naruto was jolted back into reality by the sound of the blade hitting the ground.

Naruto picked it up and placed it back into its carrier and began walking with the group again.

"Better report back to the village and tell them that you've obtained a new weapon." Sakura said before a large black figure slammed down in front of the group sending sand rushing up blinding them all. "So you are the bearer." A slithery voice said as the dust cleared. A man in a green uniform was standing calmly with a small kunia in his hand which he was spinning around his index finger. "What if I am?" Questioned Naruto as he moved to the front of the group. "Then I'll need to take this." He said while flashing past him and grabbing Hinata. "There is a cave east of here along the shore. Better show up or miss pretty gets it." He said as he vanished in purple smoke. As the group breathed in the smoke they all fell asleep. The last was Naruto who firmly grasped the blade and sliced at the air and the wind generated from it wafted the smoke away from them. As Naruto stood on his knees he looked around in a deep haze as darkness began to crawl around his eyes and bring him to sleep. When he was just about to go to sleep he forced himself to stand and get Hinata back form the mysterious man.

An hour or so later-

A loud crash followed by an immense amount of dust burst through a rocky wall and out into a surprisingly bright and damp cave. "Hinata!" Roared Naruto as he formed another set of Rasengauns. As he kept breaking through wall after wall he came closer until breaching a large room that held Hinata tied up in the corner with bruises on her body and blood coming from her hair line and down to her cheek. "W-What Hinata?" Naruto whispered while falling to his knees near her. She looked up at him with happiness but was unable to see because her eyes were to swollen. "N-Naruto...Thank you for coming but you should ru..." She muttered before passing out. Naruto stood and let his arms drop as he turned to face the man who stole her away. He was standing in the corner laughing silently to himself at the shock and compassion. "So, what do you think? I think I banged her up pretty good. Eh, Na-ru-to?" He said in a mocking tone before a large black ball with a red tint smashed into his chest. The impact made his face cringe and sent him flying through the rock and into another chamber of the cave. Naruto was standing in a red and black flame as his body slowly laced over with the chakra cloak of the Nine Tails. He roared out and teleported to the man lying face down in a large puddle in the cave. The man stood slowly. "so this is it. The mighty force that took down pain. Not that impressive form the looks of it." he said while holding his arm and forming a stance to fight.

Naruto's cloak started to cover up with a thin layer of wood and the tails became nearly three times as large and formed huge wooden fox tails. All that was visible of Naruto was his faint outline of the new black Sage mode. Naruto's tails formed a large hand and swooped up from under the man sending him flying through the roof and out onto the shore and followed by a mini tailed beast Rasengaun which slammed into his side and through him into the frozen snow next to the bank. Naruto jumped out of the hole and landed a few feet from the man. The man quickly regained consciousness and charged the fox. Naruto formed a tail and huge claws and started a battle with the man at immense speeds each strike shattered the ground around them. Naruto was caught by a quick jab to the chest which cause a chakra back flow and the cloak exploded sending both fighters back into the snow.

Lee had appeared along with Sakura who had Hinata on her back passed out. "Sakura leave now. Me and Naruto can handle this we will meet up later at camp." Lee said while forming a battle stance and popping the first three gates and turning red. Sakura nodded and began running off into the distance until the snowy wind caused her to fade away. Lee looked Naruto over from about twenty feet before standing straight and rushing the man. He had stood and was pushing a dislocated shoulder back into place. Lee kicked hard but his leg was caught and grabbed. He was lifted up and smashed backwards against some trees and thrown back to where he came from. His impact formed a large crater and a loud sound which woke Naruto. He jumped up and looked round before anger seized him and he drew his blade. The Nine Tails chakra was influencing the blade's natural chakra causing it to grow violent and unstable. Naruto took one step before he activated his black sage mode and swiped the blade downward. Instantly after the blade sliced the air an enormous gust of wind rushed over the ground and met the man's block sending him into the air and ripping open his right arm.

Lee stood and limped back towards Naruto. "Lee I can handle this!" Naruto roared while channeling a Rasengaun and charging at the man full blast. Lee nodded and slowly limped into the frozen fury.

The man was caught as he was about to land on the ground by the Rasengaun and was sent flipping across the water before sinking slowly into the dark water. Naruto stopped and regained his cool and meditated about calmness and nature before leaving his sage mode and walking out onto the water. When he reached where the man had sunk he noticed a large black object jetting up from the sea bed. Naruto jumped back right before a colossal water dragon Jutsu rose form the water. The beast rushed at Naruto as others rose from the water. He quickly jumped and flipped over them and dashed his way to the shore. When he reached the shore he placed his sword in the cool liquid and began slowly stirring his blade until a large whirlpool formed and consumed the dragon and brought the man a shore. The man blinked to conscious and sat up looking at the blond. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and stared at him. "Hue, Hue, Hue" The man laughed before coughing up some water. "I see you've learned to channel the blade well. Either way you'll soon meet someone of intense skill that will teach you the full extent of sage mode and help you reach your d-destiny…." The man trailed of before jumping back and having a large water dragon smash on top of him killing him and pulling his body out to sea. Naruto stood in shock of the man's actions and looked blankly at the ground in bewilderment. He was only snapped out of the trance when the sword strapped to his back fell to the ground as one of the dragons had caught the blade and tore the sheathe apart. He fell to his knees and grabbed the weapon. 'Whatever, not like it matters. I don't believe in that stupid destiny stuff anyway.' He thought to himself before standing and running towards the camp his team established before raiding the bandit camp. 'But a new master would be cool.' he thought and laughed to himself before reaching the snow storm.

Back at the camp-

"I'm back guys!" Naruto said while pushing his way through a tent door flap and sitting next to Hinata who had awakened and had also be bandaged up by Sakura. "She is fine. None of the wounds or bruises were deep. It seems as though he was mainly toying with your emotions Naruto." Sakura said while handing the blond a bowl with some soup in it along with a small cup of tea and a bar of some kind of grain. "Why would he want to do that?" Lee said while coming into the tent. "Well he said something about meeting my destiny soon and that I would meet a new master to train me in the way of sage mode." Naruto said calmly as to not let them know he wasn't telling how angry he was at the man for hurting Hinata. He believed it would alarm the group and he didn't want that. "Anyways we head for home in the morning." He smiled and said before hugging Hinata and leaving the tent. He walked out into the tundra to learn some new Jutsu from Hashirama before returning to go to sleep.

Back at the Hidden Leaf-

"Good job team 1!" The chief praised the team again before telling them to have another two days of R and R. The group split up and went to various places. Hinata went to Neji as Naruto went by himself to train in the woods. Lee went to Guy for more training. Sakura met up with Kakashi and reported the mission details.

"Hinata why is it that Naruto keeps letting you get hurt like that." Neji raged after hearing Hinata's story of the mission. "P-Please Neji calm down. Its not like he wants for me to get hurt and he always saves me before I get truly hurt." She said while grabbing his hand. Neji merely stared at her before rushing away towards the forest.

Naruto had finished his training which consisted of him soloing against one hundred clones in sage mode. The large draw of nature chakra was harsh but his blood line allowed him to generate and consume less than ever before. He was washing the sweat off of his face in a small stream as Neji appeared behind him. Naruto sensed his presence and addressed him. "What's up" He said while he turned and stood to face Neji. Neji's face tensed as he roared out. "Why are you letting Hinata getting so hurt all the time. First during Pain then during both of your bandit camp missions." He grew angrier the more he spoke. Naruto simply dropped his head and placed his hand on his neck. "Look dude I don't want her getting hurt anymore than you do but I can't save everyone all the time. There were some surprises that we couldn't handle at the time so we had to save her later. I'm sorry man." Naruto said before slowly walking past Neji who had kept his rage up and slammed a gentle fist punch into Naruto's side sending him flying through the tree next to them. "You better stay away from Hinata, you hear! I know you two have been getting closer. You're all trouble so stay away from her." Neji growled before heading back to the camps. Naruto had never seen Neji like that before. He just laid there in the dirt and leaves for a while before sitting up with a dull expressionless look on his face. He started to stand when he fell back and realized that Neji had broken a rib and his left shin had split in two. Naruto hadn't felt this way since back when everyone shunned and hated him for being a demon. He grew hateful and sad as he pressed through the pain like he did as a child when the teachers would break his arms and make him do push ups. When he couldn't do them the kids and the teachers would all laugh at him. He slowly made his way back to the camps and entered his tent where Hinata was lying down on the bed waiting for him. "Hinata..." Naruto said in a sad low voice before plopping down on the cot. "What are you doing here?" he asked while hiding the pain and sadness in his voice. He pressed a fake smile like he used to do and waited for a response. "I was uh...wondering if I could sleep in here again like the other night? It seemed nice lying with you talking all night." She said while trying to hide her embarrassment. Naruto thought it over for a few seconds and smiled for real at her. 'She could never hate me. I'll always have Hinata.'. "Why not enjoy my last night." He whispered to himself before nodding yes to her. Hinata blushed with joy and smiled before standing and rushing out of the tent. Naruto was surprised by her sudden retreat and sat in confusion until she came back with a small blanket. "Here Naruto I had made this long ago and have wanted to give it to you for so long now. Now that we are a uh… now I thought would be a good time to give it to you." She said while handing him a orange blanket the size of a five year old. "Thanks." He said with a legitimate smile. "When did you make this?" He asked her. "When we were both four years old." She responded before clipping the tent flaps shut as to close it off from the wind and walked over to sit with him.

They both held each other then laid down and covered up with the blanket she had given him and fell asleep.

Early in the next morning-

'Shes so beautiful. Hopefully we will meet again later in life.' Naruto thought while he stood in the center of the tent staring at her. He was gathering all of his belongings including a small box that had a seal on it that he inherited from Jiraiya. She began to stir so he kissed her on the forehead and grabbed the blanket and stuffed it in his bag. As he went to leave Hinata woke up slightly and asked him where he was going. He simply said. "I'll miss you Hinata. Maybe one day we will meet again." before she fell back asleep and he was gone.

The next morning-

Hinata was shook awake by Sakura who had brought what would have been Naruto's breakfast. "What are you doing in here. Better yet where is Naruto?" She questioned. Hinata looked around the tent confused before she realized that it wasn't a dream last night. Naruto had actually left the camps. "H-He left early in the morning last night. I don't know why but he seemed sad." She said while tearing up.

The girls rushed up to chiefs and told them the situation which resulted in a town meeting. As the chiefs told the village about the missing blond everyone declared a man hint to find him. Neji unlike his previous self laughed at the disappearance. "Better he leaves then destroy the village even father, am I right?" He yelled loudly at the chiefs which struck disbelief into the crowd. Hinata got angry and rushed up to him and slapped his hard in the face. Neji stepped back a few feet and cupped his face. After a few seconds he began laughing and his voice changed into a deeper and course one. "Nice job Hinata. Seems you remember me." Neji said before his body turned into water and washed away revealing the man from the bandit camp before. "I've come back to inform you that Naruto is monster and shouldn't be trusted. Hes killed dozens of innocent women and children that stayed at the refugee camps you guys call the bandits. Because of this disgusting crime we are going to attack your village and without your nine tailed powered protector we will crush you. Good luck those of the Hidden Leaf." he said before Kakashi stabbed his Chidori through the man's back and out through his chest. "Enough!" Said Kakashi. "Where is Neji and Naruto?" He asked. "Ah, ah. Never tell your enemy your secrets." he said before exploding into a bunch of wooden puppet parts. Kakashi dropped the parts and looked at the chiefs. "Everyone start searching for Neji and Naruto. Now!" All the chiefs yelled before everyone flickered away.

Four weeks later. Some where in the Iron Nation-

'This looks like it.' Naruto thought to himself as he held a small map and looked out over a mountain at a large bandit camp. The map had four different X's marked on it showing the camps he had taken out on his own and circles for the camps left to take. He dove into the snow and moved quickly towards the camps back wall. When he got there he pressed his body against the metal wall to hide from the watch towers. 'Shadow clone Jutsu' He thought to himself as three clones appeared and hugged the wall. "Let's do this." Naruto said as they all jumped the wall and began attacking the bandits. The clones spawned Rasengauns and smashed through building and men like nothing. Naruto however had became pretty proficient at using the sword because of some training techniques he got from Hashirama. He didn't even need to enhance the edge as he effortlessly sliced bandits down. Cutting them in half and severing major veins. He killed each and everyone one of the bandits before a loud screech pierced his ears. It was a child of one of the bandits that watched him kill the bandits. It was crying and watching at him like he did when he cried about his parents. He walked over to the child and dropped to one knee. He placed the sword down next to him and hugged the child. "Its alright. Everything is going to be okay." He said while comforting the child. He covered it's eyes and it began to stop crying. As it stopped and looked up at him and smiled. Naruto had a sad smile on his face but it quickly changed and formed a sinister smile as a large wooden spike shot from the ground behind the child and stabbed through its heart. The child had a look of betrayal and hopelessness as it's body fell numb. Naruto stood and began laughing hysterically. He stood laughing before a large black figure slammed it's self into him tackling him to the ground. As he came to his senses he saw that it was Hinata that sat on top of his restraining his arms with hers. "Naruto stop!" She cried out as she buried her face and body into his chest. He smiled at her presence but easily stood. He had been training harder than ever before and had become nearly three times as strong and formed a new skill with the sword. Hinata slid off of him and onto her knees as he stood. "Hinata why are you here?" He demanded in a deep tone. "We came to get you back. We want you back at camp. Neji ha been taken hostage and there was a fake that convinced everyone that you're killing innocent people at the camps which wasn't true since we were with you." She said frantically. He let his arm down and helped her stand. They both embraced and Naruto gave her a kiss. "Its been a while Hinata. I missed you. I even kept that blanket you gave me safe." He said while holding her. She blushed and stepped back and turned behind her. "Come back with us. We can save your reputation with the village." She said while nodding to Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. "No." He said sadly. "The fake was right. I am a danger to the village. Every time I'm around you, you get hurt Hinata." he said while turning his back to hide his emotion which was obvious on his face. Sorrow. She looked down and confused for a minute before lee stepped forward.

"Naruto it wasn't your fault she was abducted or that you lost control of your blood line at the first camp." He said before getting cut off by Hinata. "And it was my choice to fend off Pain." Naruto turned back around with tears in his eyes. They slowly faded away as he walked towards Hinata. "I thank you, but I'll return when I'm ready." He said before hugging her and stepping back. When he stepped back he stomped on his sword launching it into the air where he grabbed it and sheathed it. He turned and formed a Rasengaun and ran towards a piece of a destroyed building and slammed it into the ruble revealing a man with kunia in his hands with ice around him. The man jumped back and formed an ice dragon that Naruto hit with the blade of his sword and channeled fire chakra into it causing the blade to erupt into blue flame and burn through the dragon. "Wood Release: Earth Constriction Jutsu" Said Naruto as he pushed his fist into the ground. After a split second five thin vines shot form the ground and wrapped themselves around the man's neck, arms and legs. Naruto stood before sheathing his blade and forming wooden fox claws around his right hand. "Now tell me, where is the next camp from here?" He said while pressing on of he claws against the man's throat. "Naruto you don't have to be so harsh with him." Hinata yelled at him. "Stay out of this!" He roared before turning back to the man. "Its a few miles east of here. Please don't kill me!" the man cowered before Naruto moved quickly slicing the vines releasing the man. "Get out of here and never come back!" he said while turning his attention to Hinata and the others. "You never kill the important ones or the innocent ones." He said while breaking the claws. "Then what about these men?" Hinata asked angrily. "I saw them rape and murder a small town's entire population. Have you ever walked through a ghost town that you saw a few hours earlier crawling with life?" He sad before walking up to her. "Actually I will come back only because of you Hinata. Plus I need Kakashi for something personal." He said in a devious tone. Hinata jumped at he words and hugged him.

Kiba leaned over to Lee. "jeez. They're getting pretty touchy feely over there." Lee and him both laughed a bit before the group followed Naruto back to his hide out to grab his things.

At Naruto's hide out-

"Hurry up! It's just up above this hill." Naruto yelled back to the group who had trouble keeping up with him in the snowy forest. Naruto ran up and leaned against a tree at the top of the hill to wait for the group. He pulled out the small box he had inherited from Jiraiya. The box was fist sized and black with a small red seal on the top preventing Naruto to open the box. He held it tight in his hand and looked at it while trying to think of what his parents were like. He was rushed back to reality when Hinata tapped him on the shoulder. "Naruto?" She said. He nodded and apologized before showing them a large hole in side one of the bigger trees. "Step on it." He said before jumping in. Lee and Kiba looked at each other before following and Sakura was last along with Hinata and Shino.

Once everyone was inside Naruto channeled some bloodline chakra and placed his hand against the wood walls causing them to shift and open out into an immense under ground room that was created from wood and held up with rocks. Everyone was in awe at the nicely crafted room and sat at a table that was forged from wood. It had a thing of tea on it along with some berries. Everyone drank some tea and talked while Naruto went into another room and gathered his things. Hinata stood after finishing her tea and walked up to Naruto who ignored her and walked up to a wall ad forced some chakra into it. It opened into a large training room with clones charging sage mode so as if he needed it he could absorb it. He walked into the room and turned to a small chest that contained some clothes and a few weapons he had obtained while fighting the bandits. One particular weapon was framed on the wall. It was a large dagger covered in cloth hiding the entire thing. Leaving only it's contours; Naruto turned to Hinata. "This blade is special. You see it was the only blade the got through my defenses. It had stabbed me in the chest and barely missed my heart." He said while lifting his shirt revealing a foot long pink scar that ranged from his heart to his stomach. Hinata gasped and hugged him. "Why did you leave Naruto?" She asked which resulted in him pushing her away. He walked over the corner of the room and began packing his keep sakes. "When the 'fake Neji' attacked me he said somethings that brought up past memories and a few points that truly hit me. So I decided upon leaving in order to protect not only the village but you in particularly." he said while looking at the ground with a pained stare. Hinata rushed towards him and slapped him across the face. "That isn't true and you know it. I chose to become a ninja and fight. You can't defend everyone all the time, the village is stronger than you think. So stop this running and hiding thing and come back to the village and come back to me as the Naruto I know and love." She growled at him before stomping off into the dinning room.

When she sat and grabbed some tea to calm her nerves everyone stared at the insane out burst of emotion. 'I've never seen he act like this before.' Naruto thought to himself before finishing up and walking into the main room with a large bag in tow. He dropped the heavy bag onto the ground near the entrance and walked over to the table. He reached over and grabbed a cup of tea and chugged it down. Everyone had finished and stood when he stopped chugging the tea. They all followed behind him out of the large wooden room. He stopped and told everyone to keep going. Everyone but Hinata kept going. Naruto and Hinata stood next to each other while facing the tree that held the building. He lowered his head before channeling chakra in his hand and punching the tree. "A ninja covers his tracks." He whispered to him self as the massive tree exploded with a loud crack and fell opposite of the teens. Hinata pecked him on the cheek and turned around putting her back to him. "I'm glad you're coming back with us Naruto." She said with a faint smile as he lifted his bag. Together they walked hand in hand towards the group ahead of them.

AN: Okay so first off I'm sorry for the long wait in between chapters. I had some things to take care of involving a wedding so my bad. Secondly I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
